Seven Year Itch
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Remus and Sirius have been arguing a lot lately. Remus misses the way it used to be. Will they break up? Will they fix their problem? One-shot Remus/Sirius SLASH R&R


**Again, another Sirius/Remus fic, cos' I love em' :D**

**So I WARN YOU. It get's a little fluffy and cheesy towards the end, but yeah :) ^.^**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seven Year Itch<span>**

I wake up with a pounding headache. This has been happening an awful lot lately and I don't know if I can handle it anymore. I miss him. I miss everything about him. I miss staring into those gorgeous grey eyes, and seeing him smile his wonderful smile, just for me. I miss the way he holds me and kisses me. I miss the way he tells me he loves me. Even though he's lying right next to me, it still feels like he's gone. It feels like he doesn't love me anymore, feels as though this is the end.

I sigh. We've been arguing a lot recently. The past six months have been a blur. I don't even remember the last time we kissed. When was the last time he told me he loves me? _Does _ he love me? Is he seeing someone else? I hope not, because I might break down if he is. I turn my head so that I'm facing him; my boyfriend; Sirius.

He looks so content, peaceful. I wish I could sleep like that, without the constant gnawing in my brain; telling me that he's given up on me, and he doesn't want me anymore. Where the hell did we go wrong? I watch as his chest rises and falls slowly, and I hear the quiet sounds he makes. I let a tear roll down my face, as I think of everything.

5th Year – the year we got together. We were so happy. We fell in love, and never thought anything could ever break us apart. I guess we were wrong. 6th Year – we slept in the same bed, every night. He held me tightly, and I would fall asleep in his warm, strong arms, thinking about how I was the luckiest person in the world – _was_, being the operative word. 7th Year – the first time we had sex. It was wonderful and special, and I knew that he was really the one for me. I knew that if he was ever to leave me, I wouldn't be able to cope.

We left school. The first year, we met up everyday, and spent hours together, having the times of our lives. Half way into the year, he asked me to move in with him. I had the most perfect life (except for the 'Furry Little Problem' part, that is). Our second year out of school, and I started envisaging a future together; dying old and still being with him in however many years.

It was only recently the arguments started. They were about small, minute things. I can't even remember why our last argument broke out... I know it was last night. I can still feel the strain in my voice from yelling.

I look desperately at him. Will he ever kiss me again? I sigh; the truth is, I really don't know. I just want him to hold me and tell me he loves me. I take in a deep breath, and move closer to him. He still remains sleeping while I carefully wrap my arms around him, bringing my face to rest against him. I breath in that scent; _his_ scent. The one that drives me insane. I smile to myself; this is what I miss.

After a while of me cuddling into him, he stirs. I brace myself for the shouting... the "what the hell are you doing, Remus?" That seemed to be his favourite sentence at the moment. I cried harder, shaking slightly, not caring that he would notice how upset I was.

"Mmm," he mumbles quietly, eyes fluttering open slowly. "Remus?"

"Yes?" I answer, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Are you all right?" he asks, lifting me up to look into my face. "Have you been crying?" He asks, a tone of worry.

"N-no," I say. I see the look on his face, and decide to tell him the truth. "Yes," I say quietly.

"Why?" He asks, pulling me closer. I feel the warmth of his skin.

"I j-just... we k-k-keep arguing and I miss how it used to be," I say, staring up into his beautiful eyes. He sighs, rubbing I hand up and down my arm.

"Me too, Rem," he says. I notice the way he says 'Rem'. It's been such a long time since he called me that.

"I m-mean, we used to be so h-h-happy and n-now I c-can't even remember the last time I kissed you," I say, pulling myself closer to him.

"I know. I wish it was how it used to be."

"D-d-do you still love m-me?" I ask, in barely a whisper. His eyes widen, and he looks directly into my eyes.

"Rem, of course I do! I always have, always will. You know that, babe. Why would you even think I don't?"

"W-when was the last time y-you actually said 'I love you' to me?" I ask. He sighs.

"I don't remember," He says truthfully. "We've just been arguing so much lately, it's kind of got in the way of _us_. I love you, Moony. So, _so_ much," he says softly, smiling at me. I smile back.

"I love you too, Sirius," I say back, watching him smile ever so slightly more. "I just don't get why we're arguing so much."

"Rem, I think it happens with every couple," he says.

"But we never used to argue. Even before we were a couple, when we were just friends. We _never _argued. We both argued with James and Peter, but never with each other."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I guess it had to happen at some point. You can't get through a whole relationship with no arguments, it just wouldn't work out," Sirius says. "But maybe we can try to avoid them from now on. I _hate_ arguing with you. _Hate_ it."

"I hate it too," I say, looking down.

"Rem, I promise we'll try to go back to how it used to be. Come here," he says, putting his hand on my neck, and pulling me towards his face. When our lips meet, it feels like fireworks exploding all over my body. It's been so long. I forgot how great it felt, just to have his lips pressed against mine. As he pushes his tongue into my mouth, I realise that I've missed it so much more than I originally thought. He pulls away for breath.

"God, I missed you," he breaths quietly, stroking my face softly.

"I missed you, too," I say. "If I ever lost you..."

"...You will _never_ lose me. I'm not ever going anywhere. The only way you'll ever lose me is if you leave me."

"I wouldn't," I say, smiling at him.

"Well, in that case-" he stops mid-sentence to get up out of bed and towards the wardrobe. He returns, with his hand behind his back. "- have something for you, babe."

"What is it?" I ask, peering over his shoulder. He grins at me.

"I've been wanting to give you this for a while now, but after the arguments started, I felt like I couldn't give it to you. But now, I know you still love me, and I think it's the right time... I mean, if it's OK with you, of course," he says. I can sense that he's nervous, so smile re-assuringly.

"It's OK with me, Siri. What is it?" I ask curiously. I takes in a breath, and brings a small box into view. A box small enough for... _No!_ It can't be. But it can! He opens the box to reveal a ring – a _beautiful_ ring. I gasp. It's not too expensive, but not cheap either. The diamond sparkles up at me, and I feel a tear in my eye.

"Remus, will you marry me?" he asks, putting a finger under my chin, and lifting my face up to meet his eyes. I grin at him.

"Of course I will!" I say, flinging myself into his arms. "I love you, I love you , I love you!"

"I love you, too," he says, pulling me back to look at me. "You'll really marry me?"

"Yes!" I say, smiling. He smiles back, taking the ring, and placing it on my finger.

"We'll have to do it somewhere where it's allowed, of course," he says. "But I just want to be with you, forever."

"Yeah," I answer. I stare down at the ring in adoration, and then up into his eyes again.

"I'll never let go of you."

"Mmm, I love you," I reply. He kisses me lightly on the lips and lies down, pulling me into his arms. We lie in silence, but I know that I'll never have to miss him again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**Please review! Thankyou everyone for reading! :D**


End file.
